In the court of law
by kitkat2016
Summary: Lies, False Evaluation and heart break leaves Edward and Bella in a divorce. but will complication make it hard to? Or is that exactly what they need? SLIGHT LEMON AND HEA !


**HI, this is my first Twilight fanfiction so please reviews are very welcome!**

**like I said I've never written a twilight one but I am in the middle of two stories of Fifty shades of grey! So if your like E.L James and you love twilight and Fifty shades Go check it out!**

**I got this idea While watching a movie and I was like uh I can't make Ana and Christian fit in this story so Ill start from the base and have Edward and Bella! Anyways, Bella and Edward are going through a divorce based on fake lies and broken feelings.**

I look in the mirror and huffed. I tried to finger comb my hair but yet that has failed too. I take in the images in front of me and sigh. I have on a off white blouse that actually makes my breast look bustier. _Thanks to the red lace push up bra that I'm wearing. _and a pencil skirt that's five inches from my knees. and to top it all off six inches deathtraps that Alice calls stilettos. And for once in my life I actually look...sexy. And then I remember why I do and I can feel the sting of tears that threaten to fall. But of course I don't let them. I never do.

I look closer in the mirror and ask my self how the hell I've gotten to this point. Never in my life did I think _this _would ever happen. Not to us. But yet here I am fifteen minutes away from walking out this bathroom to finalize a divorce of a 10 years marriage. And _Today _out of all days My marriage has to end on September 29,2013.

I can remember the first time I met Edward. I was the shy girl and he was the beautiful Adonis that made my knees weak and my heart beat.

"_Here's your schedule Ms. Swan have a great first day!" _

_"Thank you" I said quietly. Mrs. Cope gave me a warm smile and handed me my schedule sending me on my way to what is every Teenager worst day. _

_First day of school. _

_At least not for the other kids. Oh no they had the pleasure of starting six months ago where I just transfer from phoenix. A hot sunny place to a cold freezing town that's not even on the map. I don't hate my mom for sending me here. I told her to. It wasn't her fault that her fiancé wanted a be a major league baseball player. Even though he's not even good enough. But I don't tell her that. I just smiled and said I'd move in with Charlie. _

_Walking down a hallway I feel like I've walked through a hundred times already I huff and lean against a locker. Why oh why do I have to be here? I know its better that Im a sophomore and not a junior but that doesn't mean I'm not less irritated. I push myself off the locker and keep walking. Praying that sometime soon I'll find my History class. But I haven't even walk three steps when I crashed into a hard surface. And when I'm peparing for the impact I'll have on the floor I feel two strong arms circle my petite waist. _

_And when I look up I'm dumbfounded. In front of me is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. His hair is only what I can describe as 'sex hair' His jaw looks like it was sculpted by Michelangelo and his forest green eyes are boring into mine. _

_Green to brown _

_"I-I am so sorry. I should have watched where I was going" I said shaking my head and trying to move out of his way only to realize his arms are still wrapped around me. _

_Clearly his amused by my sudden lack or English cause I can see a small grin pulling from the corner of his mouth._

_"That's what I'm here for. Helping out damsels in distress." He says smoothly. ad just by hearing his smooth velvety voice I feel my knees weaken. Why does he have such a effect on me? I mean I know I'm only 16 but still... No one and I mean NO one has ever made me feel as if a electric current Is surrounding us. _

_I giggle "Then I might need you around more often. I'm a klutz." _

_but his smile only gets bigger. _

_"Don't have to ask me twice." He winked and I felt my insides Explode with millions of butterflies._

_and we stand there staring into each others eyes mesmerized. and then we realize that his arms are still around me and he gently lets me go. When secretly I wish he would pull me tighter. _

_"I'm Edward" He says bringing out his hand._

_"Bella" I say and meet his hand half way. And when I do I could swore I felt that same little shock. _

_I thought I heard him Say 'Beautiful' but he was faded out by the sound of the second period bell. _

I run my fingers through my curls one more time and I walk out the bathroom. The courts office is decorated in all white. random pictures cover the wall. and the only thing that I can smell is leather. I was suppose to meet Angela here at 10:30 and when I look at my watch its only 10:05. I take a seat near the corner and I look around. I first see the red headed secretary that's typing away on her I pad. Clear there is no sign of Angela. I lean back and look at my finger. My ring finger. I softly trace the tattoo that sits upon my finger, something that became a habit. I remember when I first got it. When we first agreed to it. That was one of my favorite memory.

"_Ah omi gosh you guys so totally get this one!" Alice my best friend and Edward sister exclaim. I look down at the drawing book and scowl. "Alice that's to...Not us" I say trying to convince her that I already know what I want. I hear Edward chuckle from behind me and I look back and see his gorgeous eyes look down on my boring ones. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss the corner of his mouth seeing that his grinning ear to ear. _

_I feel Edward arms come around my waist and I lean back against him. Hi scent enveloping me. I look up on the wall that's decorated with art and drawings. Hands. Tramp stamps. Tribal tattoos. fairy looking ones. All differ in design. "Did I ever say How fucking hot this is?" Edward whispered darkly to me" I felt my stomach erupt with tingles. "Only a million times" and oh how I could hear him say it a million times more. "And I'll keep saying it until its not true...Which of course will be never" _

_Me and Edward had been dating for two years going on three. Every since I walked into my second period class and saw Edward and there and was assigned as partners. We were joined at the hip. Where ever he go I go. Whenever I stayed he stayed. Always a silent agreement that we never wanted to leave. He always hated that part of the day. When we had to say goodbye. But of course most likely he would sneak to my window and stay there and sleep until dawn. And I mean **just ** sleep. Me and Edward hadn't yet done the dirty deed. _

_It wasn't like we didn't foul around because we did...A lot. We just both agreed to wait until marriage. Or I wanted too. but now I was regretting by the day as my vagina was hating me by the minute. _

_"What are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours mhm?" Edward whispered in my ear._

_I Sigh "Us" _

_"What about us?" He asked _

_"About how we first met" I heard him chuckle lightly behind me._

_"Even then you were clumsy" He teased._

_"When am I not clumsy?" I said rolling my eyes._

_"and yet its part of you charm" I felt him kiss me temple and I lean back into his embrace. _

_He turned me around so that I was facing him. "Bella are you sure you want this? Just because I have the ones for you doesn't mean you have to have one for me." And by the look in his eyes I know his serious._

_"I want to Edward. More then anything."_

_"I just don't want you to regret it, love" _

_"Aren't you scared that you'll regret it?" I ask honestly._

_"I could never regret Anything that has something to do with you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Always and forever."_

_I feel the tears threatening to fall. _

_"I love you too Edward." I crashed my lips on his but was interrupted by a voice._

_"Cullen and Swan?" The tattoo artiest called._

_With out even looking away from Edward I reply._

_"Here"_

_please don't cry. Please don't cry. _I plead to myself.

I feel in love with Edward ever since I was sixteen and now a twenty six year old I knew I would always be unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. There would be no other in my life. Edward ruined me for any other.

Since Edward was a year older then me he graduated first. Automatically going to medical school to do his dream job. Saving lives. Ever since we were day dreaming love struck kids we always talked about our future together. He wanted to become a doctor and I wanted to become a literature major. We wanted the picket fence house with the blue shutters and A family to raise. A German shepherd we would name Jake. We also both wanted to go to a college in Seattle. And since Edward was one year ahead of me he had to go and leave me to the cloudy rainy forks. I knew he would have to leave. It didn't make since for him to wait. It would also be selfish on my part. It was a rough six months at first. Meetings getting cancelled. My senior project I had to do that took all of my time. A lot of people gave up hope for us. Telling us we thought we were in love and we were going to destroy each others chance at a real life. But we were stubborn and in love. I knew ever since I was sixteen that I wanted to become Mrs. Cullen and By god I did . But I never thought in my adolescent years that what I saw dearly wanted would crash and burn at my feet.

_The smell of cleaning supplies and medicine ran through my nose the second I walked in the revolving door Of Seattle Grace Hospital. I could hear the lady from the front calling after me and I walked through the doors to the doctors quarters. But I couldn't care less. I only had one purpose and one purpose only. I saw Jasper first. Jasper was Not only Edwards best friend since diapers but Alice's fiancé. Jasper gave me a warm smile but once he saw the worry look on my face the smile disappeared. "Bella darlin what's wrong?" Usually jasper southern twang was comforting but now all I wanted was blood. "Where's Edward? I haven't seen him in five days and he told me he was coming home today but yet I called and texting him and I got no answer!" I said finally catching my breath. By the look of fear in Jaspers eyes he didn't beat around the bush. "He got off four hours ago" I gawk at him. What? Four fucking hours he was off but yet I haven't seen him in 5 mother fucking days? "Well his not fucking home so where the hell is he Jasper. Jasper at a deflated look in his eyes and he bowed his head. "In his quarters" I gave him a curt goodbye and stormed off. _

_Of course I knew what Jasper was talking about. I knew that room like the back of my hand. Me and Edward fucked in that room so many times I lost count. All through his hours I would stay when I had days off at work. Waiting for when He had a forty minute break. And how I used to love those forty minutes. I came across the door that had the name "Cullen" printed on it and barged in. Not giving a fuck to knock first. _

_Edward was lying on the small bed...asleep. WHAT THE FUCK? I had been sick for the past four hours texting and calling him. Thinking of the worse and his here asleep when he can be home?!_

_"Edward!" I screeched._

_I saw him starting to move and groan and when he turns his head and sees me he shoots up off the bed nothing on but his boxers. I could feel the dampness that was starting to form between my thighs at the sight of Edward and his very toned six pack. But damn could you blame me? We both been so fucking busy we hadn't had sex in three months._

_"B-Bella! I so sorry!" He looks around the room until he sees the clock on the wall indicating that is one oclock in the morning._

_"Fuck! Bella I'm sorry I swear I was just going to take a quick rest for 30 minutes! I didn't mean to fall asleep for four fucking hours!" _

_"You've been gone for five fucking days Edward! Five! You can't be fucking doing this anymore!" I shouted. _

_He ran his hands through his hair roughly. Something I always loved doing. _

_"I can't just dis my job when I feel like it Bella! I know I have a family back home and who do you think has to support them!" He argued back. _

_"Still doesn't mean you can't come home!" One week you stayed for 3 weeks! Do you know how hard that was to tell them yet again daddy isn't coming home? And when they ask me when you will I can't even give them a answer because I don't even fucking know! _

_I saw him wince at the tone of my voice but I could cared less. _

_"Hell Edward, We haven't even been intimate in what feels like forever!" You wont even look at me much less touch me!" _

_"Have you ever thought how fucking tired I am? Working 20 hours a day? I'm fucking tired Bella!" He turned around to pick up his scrub pants and when he does I give out a breathy gasp when I do. _

_Under all Edwards clothes was a bright Lacy red bra. Automatically I feel my stomach turn into knots and I began to sob. But I don't want to seem weak. Not to Edward. Edward follows my gaze to see why I have became to upset and when he does his Eyes go wide in realization._

_"Bella I swear its not-" But I cut him off. Not wanting to hear his lies. _

_"Is this what you've been doing? Fucking some God damn whore? What the fucking hell Edward! We have a God damn family and your here sticking your dick in everything you see? You fucked Kate...Didn't you?" I screamed at this point I'm not even inches away from Edward beating his chest with my fist._

_He grabs them and backs me unto the wall. Bringing my hands in his over my head. "Are you fucking serious Bella? I've been Married to you for Ten fucking years and you think I'll just throw all that away? Including my wife and two Beautiful kids That I miss uncontrollably and I wife I only want to be intimate with?" He shouts in my face. Not holding back his Anger. _

_"How Am I suppose to believe you Edward when There's a fucking bra in your room that sure as hell isn't mine?" I screamed. I yank myself out of his embrace and back up to the door._

_"I loved you... I would give you anything! Anything you want and you just throw my trust out the window and have an Affair? For how long Edward? Were you really here those 3 weeks? Or were you busy getting some on the side to come home?" I put my hand on the doorknob and look down. Not able to look in his agonizing painful eyes. "Get Jasper to get some of your things. I don't want to deal with this now." Edward doesn't answer for a while and I look up to see his eyes are still pained but there full with fury. "You not going to fucking kick me out of **my **house Bella! And you can't make me stay away from OUR children!"_

_"You think I would do that? Not let my children see there father? I'm not cold hearted bitch Edward. And yes I am. I can't do this anymore. I can't continue sitting around wondering when my husband coming home and if he ever is! I can't keep lying to our children explaining them why daddy missed dinner or why he messed Anthony's baseball game or Renesmae dance recital. I can't keep pondering if my husband still truly loves me Edward." The tears are now flowing down my face. and When I look at Edward so is he. _

_"Bella please I love you! You know I love you! Always and forever baby! Please baby just believe me!" He pleads. _

_"I'm sorry Edward." I say opening the door._

_and out of my life._

For the past week I didn't move. Didn't speak. Didn't eat. I just stared blankly out the window of our bedroom. Staring out at the coast. Every since I left that forsaken room I felt numb. Of course he tried to talk to me any way he can. He still got to see the on regular basis. Except Esme or My mom would bring the kids to his new condo that he had rented. Esme's words not mine. Never the less I wanted him to be happy. So live happy. and if he wasn't happy with me I would do whatever it took for him and our children to be happy. So I sent him the divorce papers. and here we were.

"Bella?" I heard a soft voice say.

I looked up to see my good high school friend Angela. Her and Alice been a Hugh help over the best few months. She knew how hard it was for me. And yet she made it known that she thought I was making a mistake.

I just simply smiled at her and got up from my seat and followed her to the room I've been in over a hundred times.

"Bella You don't have to finalize your divorce today. We can always wait till tomorrow or-" But I wouldn't hear any of it.

"No Ang. I need to do this. If this is what makes him happy. Then I'll do it." She just shakes her head a huff.

"How do you know this is what he wants Bella? I've known you two since high school and His always looked at you the same way he did then. He loves you Bella. I know he does. Even Ben say his going through a rough time just like you are." She states.

The closer we get the conference room the more I feel like I'm going to puke.

"Then why did he call Mhm? Or text? He made it completely easy for this whole marriage to end! Not even one time has he tried and makes things work! Not even one time Ang! and now I'm suppose to believe he's going through a rough time when its his fault in the first place? I didn't tell him to stick his dick in something wet!" I seethed.

Angela stops her movement and so do I. "Just please Bella, Don't finalize it today. Especially on this day!" She pleads but I just shake my head at walk into the room.

And when I do I can feel my body tingle My heart stop and my stomach exploding in a million butterflies.

My love of my life. My soon to be Ex husband is looking the same he always does. Beautiful.

I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding.

He still looks like the man I feel in love with 10 years ago.

His unruly Bronze hair his at its best. His black suit fits his toned body well. So well I can't help but feel my knees go weak. and his piercing Forest green Eyes are staring unto mine.

Green to Brown.

It didn't go unnoticed that his wearing my favorite tie of his. The grey pin striped one I got him three years ago for Christmas.

His eyes rake up and down my body. and it also doesn't go unnoticed by him that I'm wearing his favorite skirt.

I want to ball up and cry. But I don't not in front of him. I know that if he does he'll plea for us to rip up the divorce papers and be a family again just because he feels bad for me. I see Angela give Ben Edwards attorney and handshake and a tight grin. She also gives Edward one too. but when she does I see her face goes sad. But Ben puts his hand out for me to shake and I have to tear my eyes away from the two.

"Isabella" He knows how Much I hate it when he calls me that. but I don't mind it this time. He is just trying to lighten the mood.

"Benjamin" I shyly smile. And when my eyes finds Edward I see his scowling at My and Bens hand. I quickly rip my hand away like his was on fire.

When the judge comes in we all take our seats around the table. I however end up across from Edward. and I can feel his gaze on me. Which makes my body heat up.

For the next hour we discuss The separation.

Since My and Edwards family so close we decide to celebrate holidays together. Not wanting to switch out the holidays going back and forth. For Anthony and Renesmae's sake. Without discussion Edward gives me the right to the house. Of course I argue and try to make him keep the house and I get a condo. but he wouldn't have it. We didn't have a prenup. Edward knew I wasn't one of those wifes that was thirty for money. I just wanted him. and in the end we spilt it evenly. Deciding that the kids would stay with him when he was off and stay with me when he was at work.

"Are we all in agreement?" Judge Bonner

Edward looks at me and we stare into each others eyes. No matter how strong I try to act. I silently beg him to take me into his arms and kiss me and tell me how much he doesn't want to do this...tell me how much he loves me. and when I see him open his mouth I feel a surge of hope go through me. but he just closes his mouth and I look away.

The judge looks at Edward then me and sighs.

"Well then Mr. and Mrs. Cullen by the state of Washington I grant your divorce. and with a slam of his gavel he stands up and exits the room.

Angela and Ben make short conversation. I know Angela is deeply in love with Ben. And in my heart I hope they do Get married and have a family grow old together. Just because my dreams didn't come true didn't mean I wish their doesn't.

"Bella" A velvety voice says behind me.

Again I feel my knees go weak and my heart drop. Turning around I see pained eyes looking at my own. And deep inside I wonder if his just as broken as me.

I turn around and grab my purse. "So Your parents have the kids tonight and your working tomorrow so Ill just pick them up from daycare and you can come by and pick them up...sounds good? I choke out.

"Yeah...yeah I-I guess so"

I give Angela a quick hug and thank her.

I basically run to the Elevator. I feel the tears coming and theres no stopping them.

I feel like my whole heart has been ripped apart. And the worst part is.

It was by Edward.

* * *

"Honey seriously you sound like a mess, I'll get ice cream and he can fat it out in your couch? I'll bring Wine!...no Vodka!" Alice says rambling on the phone.

I sniff and blow my nose in yet another Kleenex . "No Ali I just feel like being alone. Your mom already took the kids and I just feel like going to sleep and never waking up."

"Okay hon. But I'm bring the kids to your house tomorrow! Mom and Dad have to go to some fundraiser." She explain.

"Okay, Thanks Ali" I say sniffing.

I hear the other line go silently and I start to think she hung up.

"I love you Bella. Your my best friend and I'll always be here...okay?"

"I love you too Alice. Bye"

I click my Iphone off and I curl up even more on my bed.

I know what I'm doing isn't heathly but fuck it. I'm mourning my divorce and if I want to wear one of Edwards old shirt and curl up on his side of the bed that in fact still smells like him then why can't I?

But smelling his masculine and minty scent makes me cry even harder.

when I finally stop crying of exhaustion. I lay and stare out of the balcony. But is brought out of my daze by the sound of the doorbell.

Damn it Renesmae probably forgot her favorite teddy bear. The one she always sleeps with. the one Edward gave her.

But the doorbell is ringing frantically. and I can't help but skip putting on pants and running down the stairs. Its probably just Esme anyways.

But when I snatch the door open preparing to see the women whos like a second mother to me but except see Edward I stop the second I see him.

For the first time Ive known Edward he has never looked awful. but know looking at his red puffy green eyes. his hair that's been even more tampered with and red nose. I can't help but be shocked how he can still look like a God to me.

"Edward." I whisper. but he just cuts me off.

"Bella, please just listen to me okay? I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I've sorry that I was a terrible husband! I'm sorry for being absent in our children life and I'm sorry that I made you question my love for you. I love you Bella. Every since that first day I saw you and you fell into my arms. I didn't cheat on you Bella! Please believe me. And I know you hate me I do its just If I don't just let all this out and tell you how I feel I'll regret it for the rest Of my life! There was no one else Bella!"

I look at him with wide eyes.

"Bu-but what about the bra-"

He closes his eyes and exhales.

Jasper used my quarter that afternoon when I was busy doing my shift! He said that he got locked out of his! The bra and panties you found was Alice's!

"Why didn't you tell me this before!" I look at him with hurt eyes. All the time It was a lie. All this time I believed something that I falsely accused.

He walks through the door and closes it and takes my face in his hands.

"I thought that this was what you wanted... that you wanted away from me." he says his thumb rubbing my cheek.

"You didn't call" I sobbed.

"I wanted to give you space."

I fall to the floor and so does he. on our knees with tears flowing down our faces. I take his face in my hands. For the first time in months I feel warmth.

"Its all my fault...Its all my fault Edward!" I cry.

He brings my head to his chest and rocks me. "shh baby shh...its alright. I love you Bella. God I love you" He repeats.

I look up at him and stare into his eyes.

"Make love to me Edward please." I beg.

Instead of answering he crashes his lips on mine. "God I love it when you wear my shirts." He groans. Slowly we began taking pieces of our clothes off intil were completely naked. He Worships my body. Kissing, nipping licking. until he has me screaming and withering under his tongue. When he bites my clit I go over the edge. screaming his name until my voice goes horse. He kisses his way back up into my body and lines himself up with my entrance. "Look at me Bella!"He commands softly. I look into his green eyes and I feel him push himself all the way in me. I tighten my legs around his waist as he pounds him self in me. Thrust per thrust I feel that coil tightening in my stomach. "God I love your fucking pussy Bella!" He groans. "Oh..god Edward your Cock!...Feels..so good!" I moan. he leans back uno his heels and brings his hands to my hips bring my back unto his dick. Making him go deeper in me. "Uh..So fucking...tight!" HE growls. "Mine!" I'm a moaning mess. Panting, groaning, whimpering, anything you can name. I feel his hand slip down my body and His fingers pinch my clit. and I feel all will let go. "EDWARD!" I scream. and when Edward feels my pussy sqeeze his dick like a vice he comes inside me no longer able to hold on.

When we come down off our highs. Edward picks me up bridal style and carries me upstairs to our bedroom. and I then realized we had sex in the living room. Edward pulls back the covers and lays us down tucking me in his side.

"Bella" he whispers.

"Yes Edward"

"will you marry me?" He ask.

I prop myself up and look down on Edwards chest. Seeing the first tattoo he ever got.

My name and a small swan next to it.

"I would love too" I smile. I give him a quick kiss and lay me head down on his chest.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Happy Anniversary"

**if you guys didn't get that. September 29 is when they got married 10 years ago. Making the day of there finalized divorce of their anniversary. that's why Angela didn't want them to divorce on THAT day. **

**this is my first twilight fanfic so please review!**


End file.
